ngmwfandomcom-20200214-history
Transkrypt:Odcinek 93
Witam w kolejnym odcinku mojego programu. W dzisiejszym odcinku po raz kolejny, po drugim specnazie, dask 12, dej ar alajw i antikilerze, produkcja strzelana prosto od naszych wschodnich sąsiadów. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich tworów ze wschodu, nie będziemy mierzyć się z terrorystami, kosmitami, gangsterami czy zmutowanymi super turbo mordercami. Bowiem dzisiejszym tematem są zombi, które przesyciły się w dzisiejszej kulturze do takiego stopnia, że są one dosłownie wszędzie. Filmy o zombi, gry o zombi, niedługo gdy otworzymy lodówkę to wyjebie z niej nieumarły żądny naszego mięsa. Co się więc stanie gdy połączymy moskiewskie klimaty z najbardziej nadużywanym tematem grozy dzisiejszych czasów? I jakim cudem rosyjscy deweloperzy potrafili to spierdolić? O tym w tym odcinku. Tak więc bez zbędnego przedłużania, zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Evil Resistance: Morning of the Dead została wydana dnia dwunastego listopada 2008 roku przez akellę, studio, które możecie kojarzyć z wypuszczenia w eter trzeciej części postala, do której nie przyznają się nawet twórcy poprzednich części. W swoim portfolio mieli także District Wars, czy takie kasowe dzieło jak Moscow Racer. Producentem tej gry była natomiast firma ołpen oł koł entertaiment, która wykonała równie niesławnego Dragonblejd skarb ziem przeklętych, Inkwizytora Księgę Samuela, czy Stim Slag, który niebawem zagości w progach mojej serii. Zły opór ranek śmierci, to dopiero kurwa nazwa, w oryginale brzmiał równie złowrogo, Moskwa i Śmierć. Całe kurwa szczęście żaden z flagowych wydawców pokroju playa czy IQ Publishing, nie wpadł na pomysł zesłania tych growych pomyj do naszego kraju. Zanim jednak przejdę do wywodu na temat tej siermięgi od siedmiu boleści, sprawdźmy jak została przyjęta ta produkcja na recenzenckich portalach internetowych. Jedyną recenzją jaką udało mi się znaleźć w sieci była ta z, tak jest, absolut gamers, gdzie dostała pełen jeden procent. Chyba już wiadomo z jakim szambem mamy tu do czynienia, prawda? Po uruchomieniu tego wspaniałego programu naszym oczom ukazuje się wspaniale zmontowana ruska wersja walking dead, ze zwiększoną ilością scen schodzenia po schodach nagrywana zapewne klamką od kamaza, przeplatana komputerową animacją której nie powstydziłby się nawet birdemik. Krew będąca kleksem z dupy, oraz możliwość rozpoczęcia gry, zmiana profilu i wyjście. Szczerze powiedziawszy gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem te meni, miałem tak pełno w gaciach, że musiałem przyszykować sobie drugą parę. Całe szczęście gdy już ów profil założymy i wciśniemy klawisz nowa gra, jest już nieco lepiej. Prócz samego wyboru kampanii, a raczej misji od której chcemy potyczkę zacząć, możemy zobaczyć nasz arsenał, art worki które odblokowujemy w trakcie rozgrywki czy wreszcie opcje, gdzie mimo iż mamy do dyspozycji mnóstwo zmian efektów graficznych takich jak renderowanie dystansu, blum, odbicie wody, czy jakość cieni, to i tak gama rozdzielczości nie odpowiada standardom z roku 2000 ósmego. Na plus też można dać możliwość konfiguracji nie tylko głosów muzyki czy otoczenia, lecz i dialogów, choć te zdarzają się sporadycznie, oraz zmianę poziomu trudności, osi myszy czy całej konfiguracji klawiszy. Lecz nie szata zdobi człowieka, a w tym przypadku nie ekran tytułowy całej produkcji, więc przejdźmy dalej. W grze kierujemy losami Natalii Budnik, porucznik w Centrum Spraw Wewnętrznych z Moskwy, która najwyraźniej mimo bycia komputerową postacią potrafi bez problemu podążać ulicami Rosji swoim jednośladowcem. Tak czy inaczej, sama pani sobie jedzie, pierdoli coś o byciu twardym gliniarzem i nagle podczas jazdy, na motor wpierdala się nam, tak jest zgadliście, zombiak, z paszczą jak u jebanej piranii, który jest jedynym straszakiem jaki uświadczymy w całej tej produkcji i który więcej się już nie pojawia. Tak więc po wyskoczeniu umarlaka tracimy kontrolę nad naszym pojazdem i z gracją walenia w baletkach na lodowisku wpierdalamy się naszym rumakiem w barierkę. Jednak mimo wbicia się w przeszkodę pod solidnym kątem, nasz rumak nie ma ani jednej rysy, a nasza bohaterka także czuje się jak gdyby nic się nie stało. Tak więc co robimy po tym zdarzeniu? Przemierzamy przez hordy zombiaków, by, w zasadzie nie mam pojęcia, przyjmijmy, żeby podrapać się po dupie. Niby przemierzamy przez różne etapy, z autostrady do komisariatu, by znaleźć informację o tym, że większość wojska walczy z żywymi trupami w centrum handlowym, gdzie musimy się dostać przez kanalizację i magazyn, lecz gdy się tam dostaniemy jedyne co możemy zastać, to więcej maszkar do wysłania do niebytu. I gdy pokonamy wszystkie te istoty znajdujące się w galerii, otrzymujemy wiadomość o tym, że jakaś eksplozja spowodowała wprowadzenie do powietrza dużej ilości substancji radioaktywnych, jakieś testy wprowadziły wirus do ciał obywateli, oraz że 2 miliony ludzi zostało zarażonych, a ponad 800 tysięcy umarło. Pozostaje więc pytanie, na chuj był ten ambaras? Rozgrywka jest siermięgą najwyższej próby, jak na typowego kaszaniastego fps-a przystało. Jak w każdej sztampowej grze tego typu bywa, na początku pojawiamy się w odmętach jakiegoś Wypizdowa Wielkiego, a naszym zadaniem jest oczyszczenie otoczenia z żywych istot oraz odnalezienie wyjścia, czasem otwierając niektóre drzwi kluczami rozrzuconymi po różnych miejscach, a czasem po prostu wchodząc w drzwi kończące etap lub odpowiedni słupek. Przez bite siedem map a to przedzieramy się nosem po szafkach w poszukiwaniu klucza, a to mozolnie wspinamy się po kolejnych piętrach przy okazji użerając się z pojawiającymi się za naszymi plecami zombiakami, a to przedzieramy się przez furtki w ściekach. Na całe szczęście twórcy zdali sobie sprawę, że gameplay to istna końska spierdolina, więc postanowili powsadzać tu i ówdzie sekrety. Gdy odpowiednio głęboko przefiltrujemy poziom, możemy zbierając niebieskie i czerwone karty z czaszkami, odblokowywać dodatkowe bronie, których nie można uzyskać poprzez stopniowe przemierzanie gry, czy obrazki będące czymś w rodzaju szkiców koncepcyjnych związanych z produkcją, które możemy ustawić sobie na pulpit. Niestety nie pomaga fakt, że poziomy są tak nudne i rozległe, że same znajdowanie tych dodatkowych nagród jest większą torturą niż reszta gry. Przeciwnicy są nawet bardziej pozbawieni szarych komórek niż żywe trupy z przepołowionym mózgiem przy pomocy łopaty. Jeśli w ogóle można nazwać to do czego strzelamy umarlakami, gdyż w przeciwieństwie do każdego normalnego przedstawiciela tej grupy, poza nielicznymi wyjątkami, nie mamy do czynienia z zarażonymi ludźmi, którzy potrafią jedynie człapać nieporadnie na dwóch nogach, starając się wyżreć nasz mózg swoimi łapskami. Nic z tych rzeczy. Bowiem większość nie ma absolutnie żadnych problemów z posługiwaniem się kijami bejsbolowymi, maczetami, siekierami, nożami, poziomicami... a nawet, karabinami maszynowymi? Rozumiem, że policjanci i wojskowi w ich miejscach pracy mogą potrafić obsługiwać się broniami nawet po zarażeniu, ale jakim cudem reszta ludzi nie będących żołnierzami w czerwonych beretach potrafi perfekcyjnie nas rozstrzelać mimo spleśniałych neuronów. No kurwa mać, czyżby Rosja zalana przed apokalipsą zombi w etanolu jakimś cudem wykształciła wszystkim obywatelom umiejętność posługiwania się bronią palną? Ale jednak przejdźmy do rzeczy. Mimo niebywałych zdolności związanych ze strzelaniem, nieumarli nadal zachowują się jakby mieli trepanację czaszki piłą spalinową. Mamy więc do czynienia z blokowaniem się na drzwiach, kręceniem się w tą i z powrotem bez żadnego celu, czy próby przejścia przez ściany. Racja, w końcu to są ożywione szwędacze, które nie powinny mieć za grosz rozumu, ale przynajmniej nie powinny z uporem maniaka wpierdalać się na ściany! A skoro mowa już o agresorach, tylko spójrzcie na walkę pomiędzy jakimś diabelskim nasieniem i jego sługusami. *demonstracja, przyspieszenie kilkukrotne* Łał, cóż za intensywna potyczka. Zużyłem 537 naboi, a czułem się jakbym walczył z przypieczonym ziemniakiem ze zmutowanymi kończynami. Jebcie mnie w bok. Arsenał również pozostawia wiele do życzenia. Owszem, mamy wręcz kupę pukawek którymi możemy siać zniszczenie zarówno przy bezpośredniej wymianie ognia, jak i podczas walki wręcz, czyli między innymi młoty, klucze płaskie, suwmiarki, noże do papieru, wiertarki, czy inne tasaki. Oraz jeśli chodzi o broń palną A er te 9, em es 258, aer ka es 40, ka 47, czy podwójne uzi i szorti gany. Ale o ile ilość danych gnatów zadziwia, tak jak fakt, gdzie bohaterka trzyma te wszystkie bronie, jeśli oczywiście nie wyciąga ich z tyłka, to sama funkcjonalność dupy nie urywa. Szczególnie udziela się to podczas walki wręcz. Nie dość, że większość rapierów różni się przede wszystkim wyglądem, to jeszcze próba precyzyjnego trafienia czegokolwiek jest mniej prawdopodobna od posmarowania spadającej z budynku wieżowca kromki chleba, zanim ta upadnie na ziemię. A nawet jeśli uda nam się wykonać odpowiedni manewr, to i tak nie pewności, że jakimś cudem przeciwnik nie trafi nas pierwszy. Całe szczęście wszystko rekompensuje piła mechaniczna rodem z Martwego Zła, którą otrzymujemy na wszystkie etapy, oczywiście po władowaniu pół tysiąca pocisków w wielkiego złego. Wystarczy, że poczekamy przed drzwiami, a stado martwych umysłowo szkarad sama ustawi się w kolejce do krainy wiecznych łowów. Szkoda, że możemy to odblokować, jedynie po przejściu całej produkcji. Skoro mowa już o samych poziomach, mamy ich siedem. Autostradę, na której pięknie wjebujemy się naszym wehikułem, komisariat policji i jego piwnicę, ścieki znajdujące się najwidoczniej w garażu owej piwnicy, trzypiętrowy parking obfity w fale zombi na każdym kroku i samochody blokujące każdy róg. Magazyn, na który dostajemy się nagle po wejściu na pierwsze piętro budynku przez parking, i wreszcie galerię handlową. I nie dość, że same misje mają ze sobą nic, ale to właściwie nic wspólnego, to jeszcze same mapy przez które będziemy się naszą postacią przedzierać, są niesamowicie nijakie i rozciągnięte jak guma od majtasów przejechana przez walec. Największą jest to bolączką dlatego, iż widocznie ze względu na ciężar jakie wywołują wszelkie pistolety i inne pukawki, nasza postać porusza się jak ślimak w okresie godowym w kisielu. Owszem, możemy użyć sprintu, lecz zaledwie po przetruchtaniu kilku metrów, nasza bohaterka zaczyna dyszeć jak morświn po cygarze. A jak jeszcze tego było mało, same klucze w poziomach bardziej zamkniętych są osadzone w takich miejscach i tak się zlewają z otoczeniem, że będziemy wręcz zmuszeni do zapierdalania od początku etapu do końca w celu znalezienia tych chędożonych drzwi! I oczywiście nie możemy zapomnieć o automatycznym pojawianiu się znikąd zombiaków za naszymi plecami, jak tylko przejdziemy gdzieś dalej bądź uruchomimy jakiś przełącznik. Zabawa kurwa przednia. Nie można również zapomnieć o niesamowitych sprzymierzeńcach. Prócz tajemniczego głosu wydobywającego się z niezniszczalnego radia, mamy też okazję obcować z bytami konkurującymi bystrością z obieraczką do warzyw. Przechodząc przez autostradę na początku gry możemy dostrzec kilku odzianych w żółte kombinezony strażaków oraz zbyt obścisłe majtasy, twierdzący, że są w pełni rozumu. Po kilku chwilach machania siekierkami, blokowaniu się na wszystkim co popadnie, oraz przybliżeniu się w kierunku ocalałego jeśli ten znajdzie się w promieniu kilku metrów, można stwierdzić że jednak jest zgoła inaczej. Czasem, gdy konkretnie odbije im szajba, w trakcie konfrontacji z nieumarłymi po prostu sobie stoją, albo biegają co kilka pikseli tuż za celem. Podobnie jest również z dwoma Rosjanami w etapie parkingowym, gdzie prędko, a dokładniej po kilku sekundach od wczytania się misji, giną od ciosów żywych trupów. Całe szczęście jednak, naszych towarzyszy da się ubić bez żadnych konsekwencji, ocalając ich od całkowitej głupoty. Oprawa audiowizualna to istny pokaz pieczołowitości. Projektanci zapewnili nam niezapomniane wrażenia graficzne, od których oczy spleśnieją wam w sekundzie. Tekstury których piksele możemy policzyć na palcach obu rąk, obiekty z marną liczbą poligonów, animacje które ryją beret oraz efekty specjalne, które nie raz przyprawią was o mdłości, zostały zaprawione niesamowitym oświetleniem, przez które ledwo widać czy to w co strzelamy jeszcze żyje. Serio, znalezienie w większości etapów normalnego światła jest jak poszukiwanie świętego Grala. O gęsią skórkę przyprawia również strona dźwiękowa produktu, która już od pierwszych nut sprawia, że czujemy się jakbyśmy uderzyli o ścianę wykonaną z gówna. Muzyka obfita w niepokojące bębny, szelesty, czy garnki jest tak niesamowicie nijaka, że po kilku chwilach staje się wręcz irytująca. Dźwięki broni brzmią jak bicie mięsem o kawałek blatu, czy inne pierdy małpiatki, a odgłosy zombiaków, mimo iż brzmią jak po dłuższym posiedzeniu, pobrzmiewają minimalnie lepiej od reszty. Oczywiście jeśli występują, bo czasem gdy nawet dojdzie do bliższego spotkania, możemy nie usłyszeć absolutnie nic. No i oczywiście błędy. Strona techniczna tego produktu jest niesamowicie nierówna. Czasem gdy ilość przeciwników na ekranie wynosi powyżej dwudziestu gra działa całkiem sprawnie, a czasem w odrobinę bardziej oświetlonym miejscu z mniejszą ilością niemilców do wybicia, chrupię dosadnie właściwie co chwilę. Czasem podczas przechodzenia etapu zombiak pojawi się nie tam gdzie trzeba, w tym w zablokowany w rogu między solidnym obiektem. Zdarza się także że parę kreatur nie potrafi wyjść z futryny bądź wbija się głową w jebaną ścianę, bez powodu. Tak dla wesołego chuja. Konkludując, Evil Resistance: Morning of the Dead jest grą niezwykle kiepską. Bezsensowna fabuła nie mająca prawie że związku z odwiedzanymi lokacjami i kiepskie zakończenie wyjęte z dupy. Misje są niezwykle powtarzalne i wleczą się w nieskończoność, większość broni różni się jedynie modelem, a żywe trupy jakie zaprezentowali nam twórcy to najmniej inteligentni przedstawiciele tego gatunku jakich widziałem w grach. Oprawa audiowizualna leży i kwiczy, i mimo ciekawych na pierwszy rzut oka bonusów, czy możliwości przechodzenia etapów kosząc na lewo i prawo zgraję agresorów próbujących skonsumować nasz mózg, przy pomocy piły, którą jednak możemy odblokować dopiero po przejściu wszystkich poziomów, nie warto sięgać po tę produkcję. Owszem nie jest to najgorszy syf stulecia w jaki miałem okazję zagrać i może niektóre rozwiązania jak na twór z dolnej półki są naprawdę innowacyjne, ale jednak i tak miałem wrażenie, że przechodząc tą grę przedzieram przez stertę krowich placków. Wolałbym by jeżozwierz wleciał mi do kanału odbytu, niż bym kolejny raz przechodził chociaż etap tej chujówki! Jakim cudem przeszło to do tłoczni? Jakim cudem to przeszło beta testy? I jakim kurwa cudem ci partacze zdołali wydać jeszcze kolejne gry? Całe jednak szczęście, że nie ma już drugiego moskiewskiego fps-a traktującego o zombi. I tym optymistycznym akcentem przejdźmy do ocen. Category:seria 7 Category:2014 Category:FPS